Talent shall be seen
by SouMa4242564
Summary: Maka has a talent that nobody has known about, so she thought, until Soul unexpectedly signed them both up for the DWMA first Talent Show. Will Soul surprise Maka by showing a side of him that not even she knew about? (or the other way around) Will Soul and Maka surprise everybody in the end?


** *Blairs POV***

I was sitting on the table just you know, being my cute cat self, when I hear

"YOU'RE SO FUCKING IGNORANT YOU COULDN'T HAVE THOUGHT TO ASK ME FIRST!."

"Maka, calm down."

"NO I WONT CALM DOWN YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS SOUL!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING! YOU BAKA!"

"Maka…."

I could hear Maka growl as she stormed out slamming the doors behind her, I jumped and slipped off the table. I groaned as I stood up shaking myself off a bit, I looked in where Maka and Soul were to see Soul sitting on the ground. I walked over toward the door and quietly said "Soul-kun?" he looked over toward me "what was that about?" I walked over and sat in his lap, trying to cheer him up a bit he wasn't giving a shark tooth grin or trying to push me off so something major must have happened. He coughed once and handed me a piece of paper so I read it out loud, "The DWMA presents the first Talent Show where young Meisters and/or Weapons can show case their talents, Judged by Shinigami-sama himself, assisted by Death The Kidd and his duel pistols Liz and Pattie" I looked at him "the DWMA is going to host a talent show?." I tilted my head to the side, he sighed and pointed toward the bottom of the page, "the students performing, Black*Star and his weapon Tsubaki, Ox –what kind of talents does that baldy have- "I paused as I read the rest of the names, yelling the last two to my surprise "MAKA ALBARN AND HER WEAPON SOUL EATER!? YOU GUYS ARE IN IT?!" I jumped around on him till he caught me and sat me down next to him, he looked very kind of sad, "Soul-kun why do you look so sad?" I asked, then I thought about it "is this why Maka was yelling at you?" he nodded and stood up "I told her I was going to do this, she has a talent that should be shared, she's truly amazing her talent even surprised me" he smiled some "I want everyone to see her like I see her, not a quiet little bookworm that gets straight A's, but what she's actually like and who she actually is."

He smiled weakly as he walked out of the room to grab something out of the fridge to eat, he didn't say another word to me, then he started walking toward his room but he stopped and looked at me "do not tell anybody else about that okay?" I stood up on my back feet "kitty-cat swear I will keep my mouth shut" and made a zipping motion over my cat lips "and don't you have work today?" he asked. "NYAH I'M LATE" I ran full speed and jumped out the window running down the street, I hope they don't notice me gone, Spirit might but he wouldn't be there this early. That thought made me run fast though, I slowed to a walk and changed into human form as I walked into my work, and to my surprise I saw Spirit sitting in his normal seat….Drunk as ever….I started walking toward the back after checking in, "Blllaaaaiiirrrrrrr" Spirit sung, I cringed a little. Turning around and forcing a smile on my face "Spirit-kunn why are you here so early?" I asked playfully "can't I come see my pretty kitty kitty lady?" he purred back with a huge pervy smile, taking another drink "Spirit-kun don't you have work? And most of all don't you have to go watch Maka?" I hate putting him off on her, but the girls here need a break from the way they're looking at me, Spirit shot up quickly "I have to go see my daughter!" he ran off leaving money on the table. "Thank you Blair! He was getting to be a handful," one of the girls said "no problem!" I sang and ran off toward the back once more to set my stuff down, I couldn't help but think about what Maka-chan and Soul-kun are doing right now, Soul-kun skipped school today so Maka is on her own…which means she'll have to deal with Spirit all by herself, she can handle him though I believe she can. I smiled some "Blaiirrrrr somebody is asking for you!" a frilly voice rang "Coming!" I yelled back running toward the front~

** *Maka's**** POV*******

What is with him? Yes he overheard me that one night, that one fucking night, and he thinks that I'll actually show people now? No way no way in bloody hell is any of that happening, I was so mad at this point I didn't realize that I've been walking around Death City and school starts in five minutes, I would freak out but they have the flyers up everywhere now everybody would know by now. I sighed and ran into an alley, I slid down the cold wall to sit on the ground, and at least nobody would think to look here. I don't even know where I'm at; if Soul and I aren't at school today I wonder what they will think? I hugged my knees laying my head against them and started thinking about this; maybe they'll think that we're practicing… or some may think were together and that were 'eloping'…I'm actually not that mad at that, I mean I wouldn't like date him or anything…but if he asked I wouldn't say no. I'm not blushing at this I'm really not blushing at this, he wouldn't ask me anyways I'm just a big bookworm and his all "oh-I'm-so-cool-I'm- such-a-cool-guy" why am I thinking about this. I groaned and sat silently in the alley for a while, I tend to think too much though, so much going through my head right now. I felt a drop on my shoulder I looked up to see the dark grey clouds rain down on me, just great. I didn't bother to move or anything I just laid my head back down, i guess at some point I started crying.

I guess it was about an hour later whenever school was supposed to let out and I slowly stood up and grabbed my now soaked stuff and started walking, looks like I'm just downtown shouldn't take that long to walk home. I let my mind wonder as I walked crying a little here and there, I mean even I have to cry at some points especially when I'm actually scared about this whole talent show thing, what does Soul see in it anyways? He said he wanted everyone to see me as he sees me, so how does he see me I wonder. I walked up the stairs to our apartment, leaving a water trail; I unlocked the door and walked in to be greeted by "my god Maka, you're soaked! What happened?" oh Soul, even if I am still mad at you, I really do like knowing how much you care.

* * *

**~Of course he cares Maka! He has a scar to prove it even!**

**Sorry if this chapter seemed pretty boring, please leave reviews if you want, the next chapter will have some interesting things in it…I'll figure out what exactly that will be whenever I go get me some tea! I love tea…**

**From your author, **_Yin._


End file.
